Ben 10 Rise of the Second Generation
by Pretty Princess of Music 14
Summary: This is a story about Ben and his daughter Hope. Along with Kevin and Gwen's kids Jason(Jay) and Lucianna (Lucy) and all their adventures as plumbers' kids
1. Chapter 1

**Hey GUys so I have been like obsessing with Ben 10 lately. I came up with Idea out of neowhere**

Ben Tennyson sat in a hospital looking at the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. His wife Mallory had given birth to their daughter a few hours ago and had passed right away. They hadn't expected it at all. Mallory had seemed perfectly fine but,the baby wasn't wasn't. The unbilical chord had been warpped around her neck. They had mannaged to save the baby but not Mallory.

Ben sat lookiong at the babay when he heard the door open. When Ben looked up he saw Gwen and Kevin standing there. "Hey." Ben said looking back down at his daughter.

"Hey." Gwen said trying to sit down with her 5 month pregnant belly in the way.

" It's a girl." Ben said running his finger along the baby's cheek. Gwen smiled at this.

"What's the kid's name Kevin asked breaking the silence.

"Hope" Ben replied.

A nurse came in to take Hope while Ben filled out the birth certificate.

_Name : Hope Gwendolyn Omnia Tennyson_

_Date Of Birth : January 12th_

_Father : Benjerman Maxwell Tennyson_

_Mother : Mallory Annabelle Smith-Tennyson (Now deceaced)_

Ben smiled as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. Gwen and Kevin had left a few hours ago and Ben made a promise right then and there to protect his daughter not matter what.

_4 years later_

Ben Tennyson slept in his room down the hall from Hope's when he suddenly heard a heart stopping ear splitting scream come from Hope's room. Ben quickly ran down the hall and burst into the entirely pink bedroom that belonged to his daughter. When Ben got to Hopes room her saw what had made her scream. Hopes hands were glowing a pink color. "Daddy what's going on?" Hope said reaching for Ben who gladly accepted her.

"Honey, you know how Grandpa Max and Aunt Gwen talk about Grandma Verdona and can make pink energy thingys of her hands?" Ben asked the four year old as he walked down the hall to his room and set her down on his bed. "Yeah." Hope said as Ben grabbed his phone of his nightsatnd and looking in his ciontact list until her found Gwen's number.

"Well you're just like her. You can make that stuff too." Ben said right before he called Gwen.

( gwen Ben)

Ben do you have any idea waht tim it is?"

"Yeah Gwen I know , but I need you to come over here ASAP it's Hope." Ben said camly even though he was freaking out inside.

"What's wrong with Hope?" Gwen said getting out of bed and waking up Kevin.

"Hope woke up screamikng and when I qwent into her room her hands were glowing pink. Gwen Hope's an Anodite." Ben said shooting a loving yet scared look at Hope.

" I'll be over in a minute Kevin's up too. We're bringing Jay and Lucy so that Hope will be distracted while the three of us talk." Gwen said as she shut the door to the passenger side of her car and Kevin drove off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys It's chapter 2! Hope You enjoy.**

Gwen sat in Ben's house amazed at waht she just saw. Gwen had just seen her cousin/niece's hand s glow pink and her eyes glow pink. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. Hope was too young to be getting her powers. Gwen herself had gotten her powers at age 10/11. Hope's only four why is she getting her powers? Gwen had thought all of this over. I mean made because Mallory was part Anodite and Grandma Verdona was full Anodite that was a benificial factor. I mean Gwen's children had their powers,but always thought that was because that they were the offspring of two differnt types of aliens, that isn't always true.

Meanwhile with Hope and The Levin children

( Jay is 7 Hope and Lucy is 4)

" It's so cool that you got your powers like us Hope." Jay said sitting on the pink bed i Hope's room.

"Yeah Hope, now Mommy can train us at the same time, and you can train with Uncle Ben and use the bracelet that creepy little space dude gave you and ...and...that's all I got." Lucy said in like oe breath.

" Daddy said that I have to wait to use my powers and my bracelet until an adults around and only use the bracelet in case of an emergency until he tells me other wise." Hope said in a obeident tone.

"Come on Hope aren't you just itching to use your powers. I know I was when I got my powers." Jay said getting a pure Kevin like smile on his face. Hope looked a little nervous and Lucy just lpooked plain excided.

Hope looked down at the gold bracelet on her wrist. The charm on the top was the symnoly for the omnitrix and when it was pressed it showed hollowgeams of the alien that she wanted to change into.

Hope sighed and released some mana to wrap around around her little hands and grabbed the sticky hand off her dresser and threw it at Jay.

"Now we're talking." Jay said

Back with the adults

"Dude it's so cool that..._BOOM_!

to be continued


End file.
